Northarian Capital, Corinth
Overview The city of Corinth is the capital of the Northarian Empire, and the second largest city in all of Sapphiria. As the center of power for Northaria, Corinth boasts the most impressive army in all of the Sherwood Isles, and has culture inter-spliced with it from various other empires. As it stands now, the city remains as the front line towards most invading forces, including those from opposing nations. City Sectors Market District Home to many foreign items, the market district is where a lot of local and outlandish businesses frolic about, trading and dabbling in various cultures. Though, most of the foreigners that dare to travel to the Northarian Kingdom for trade are from Emerald Isle or the Land of the Drakes. Other than that, the nationalism of the Northarian Kingdom thrives through its goods and services in this district, keeping the economy self-sustained. Residential District This is the largest and most populated district, mainly due to the fact that it houses most of the city's population. While there are a variety of different housing styles, from manors and mansions to apartment complexes, the majority of the residential district is small homes that roughly house 4-5 people. This sector is loosely divided based on money, with the lower income residents lingering near the border of the Old Sector and the higher income residents lingering near the Castle district. Military District The military district is the most infamous district in the Northarian Kingdom. It is home to a variety of different army legions, from naval to aerial to even subterranean. While the barracks for these different commands take up the majority of the district, there are also mercenary guilds and military-grade blacksmiths of all types, including the up and coming magitek-smiths. One of the newer institutions of this district is the Yggdrasil building, an intricately modern-designed skyscraper that is visible throughout the entire kingdom. Old Sector The Old Sector was once a thriving business sector, similar to that of the Market sector today. It was always bustling with busy-bodies, going to and fro. It stayed this way until a necromantic plague wiped out most of the sector. Now, it is mostly home to crime and homeless citizens, who are unwilling or unable to move to the safer residential district. The military does not venture out through this section of Corinth as often as it should, so multiple crime-lords have taken up post around the area. Though, a newcomer has recently began to build up a church in this sector, the Church of the Clock. Castle District Defined by its most prominent infrastructure, this fifth of the city hosts the royal castle of the Northarian monarchy, whose current ruler is King D.O. The castle is vast in size to the point it takes up the majority of this locale, with the remainder of the land being the castle's landscape and small gated community, which houses the royal guard and their families. The castle is of a dark stone, which causes the castle to look rather eerie in the fog, which is typical for the climate. The high towers are home to the royal snipers, who sit at balistarias, waiting for unwelcome visitors. The rest of the castle is heavily inspired by the ancient Russian church, St. Basil's cathedral, with its rounded tower heads. It lacks the vibrant colors of the ancient church, for the regal family opted for one of their personal colors, a royal, navy blue to match the dark stone. Category:Cities of Sapphiria Category:Sapphirian Empire